chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Five
Day Five Taco's POV We're waiting. And waiting. And waiting. How long has it been? Isn't it two hours already? Balloon squirms. "..I'm bored." he mumbles. Same here. {tick} {tick} {tick} {ringing} Huh? Was that the intercom..? "Please excuse this interruption. We're having some technical difficulties with the speakers. Please stand by." {click} No wonder they were stalling. Balloon glances at me. "Speakers?" Right. Stop forgetting that he wasn't raised in combat. "They need the speakers to announce the amount of.." He suddenly pales again. Deaths. "..You know." {sigh} "Yeah, I got it." Good. "..Um, how will they announce the..you know what, exactly?" Uh oh. "They won't be vague. It'll be a description of the..deceased fighter. Like, for example, OJ's description would be--" Balloon flushes paler. "N-NO! Stop!" he wails. ..Fine, I was just joking. I merely shrug. "Okay okay. I was just messing with you." {sniffle} Geez, Balloon's so emotional.. I stare into space, thinking of a better example. "How about this. Let's just say that a blackberry gets injured in battle. Its description would be..'black fruit juice has spilled out of the berry. It's knocked unconscious, and it's bleeding out of its--" {gulp} Is Balloon getting sick again? His face is a bit green. He covers his mouth again. "..Th-That's enough. Please. I don't think I can take anymore.." Sure, wouldn't want you to vomit like last time. {huge sigh} "Sorry Balloon, but that's about it. There's nothing else you need to know about the--" {tapping} "Testing, testing, is this thing on?" Oh my gosh! The speakers are working again! Balloon half-smiles, shaking. He's so brave.. "Phew! Thank goodness. Anyways, the results for rounds one and two are in. There was so many brave fighters out there." Yes, I agree. OJ, of course. "But, sadly, they were courageous enough to sacrifice themselves to spare the others." Uh oh. "Alarmingly, there are at least over 500 deaths, and over 300 injured." ?!?!?!?! I glance over at Balloon again. "And to make matters worse, we lost one very brave fighter out on the battlefield. He was very courageous, dedicated, and even selfless to the others." {gulp} Here goes.. "For privacy reasons, we won't say his name out loud. The fighter is a tall glass, with some orange juice inside. He was gravely injured in round two, due to being shot twice: in the arm and leg. His arm was put in a sling in round one, and he moved on to two. However, he also got shot in the leg. Since his left arm was bandaged up, he was unable to treat his own wounds. He was taken to the hospital for treatment. Sadly..he lost his life by being shot, specially in a vein. The bullet cut through it, making him lose oxygen. The remaining survivors, please be careful. You could get shot in a vein or an artery. We will not have a funeral for our fallen hero, but we shall remember his honorary battle skills and dedication to the team. That's all for today. Round three will start in five minutes. Be prepared, fighters!" {click!} Wow. Just, WOW. OJ actually died. He's gone forever. Just like that. I notice Balloon flushing super pale, as if he wasn't pink already. "..Balloon?" He freezes up, unable to speak. "OJ..." I know. "I...I..." {crying} "HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE JUST CAN'T! THERE MUST BE A MISUNDERSTANDING!" I don't think so. I can't think of anyone who would lie about DEATH. "I FUCKING HATE THIS DAMN APOCALYPSE!!" Balloon yells, tears running down his face. Oh, wow. He's super pissed. "...FUCK MY LIFE!" Geez, no need to go THAT far. {sniffle} He looks at me, eyes widening. "I'm..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear. It's just.." I know exactly how you feel Balloon. I nod, feeling overwhelmed. "It's okay Balloon. I certainly don't blame you for yelling." {whimper} I REALLY need to get this question out of my system. "Balloon?" "..Y-Yes?" Uhhh.. "Were..you and OJ going out or something?" Balloon frowns, blushing. "Wh-What?! No! We weren't! We're best friends, that's all." Oh, okay then. "Why do you ask?" No reason.. I fake another smile. "Just curious." {beep} Balloon fiddles with that doll again. "Well, we WERE best friends. I guess since OJ's dead, our friendship is gone..!!" That's not true. Friendship can last forever, no matter the circumstances. I wrap my arm around Balloon, hugging him. "Don't say that. OJ may not be around anymore, but that doesn't mean your friendship is broken." {sniffle} He smiles gratefully. "Thanks for that. It really means alot to me. You give good advice." For someone who has no friends whatsoever. {ticking} Round three is starting. {rustle} {banging} {thrust!} Sheesh, talk about gory. Lucky for us, the AC is loud enough to drown the slaughtering. {yawn} "I'm getting sleepy.." Me too. It's been one heck of a day. We move our cots closer to each other, the AC in front of the both of us. Surprisingly, instead of laying on his cot, Balloon cuddles with me. This is a tad bit awkward. He's literally inches away from my face. We both blush, feeling incredibly tense. I turn the AC up again, causing Balloon to drift away from my arms. "I've got you. You have nothing to worry about." He nods, once again speechless. {flick} The room instantly fades to pitch black. {whimper} Aww, Balloon's crying again. For OJ. So sweet. I gently rub his arms. "It's okay. He's in heaven right now, watching over you." "..And you too Taco. OJ's also watching you." ..I don't really believe that, but seeing Balloon so shaken.. I crumple up, crying again. Balloon gives my hand a quick squeeze. "It'll be okay. OJ finally sees the good in you. Me too, as well.." ..I don't even know what to say.. We keep quiet again, only hearing the sound of the chilling air of the AC. And Balloon's heartbeat, if I'm being honest. Oh geez, that butterfly feeling is back again.. {snoring} He's asleep. I'm so happy. I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep. And before I know it, I sleep soundly, still holding Balloon in my arms.. Category:Blog posts